callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Atlas 45
The Atlas 45 (referred to as titan45 'in the game files) is a pistol featured in ''Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. It notably uses a front-loaded magazine configuration as opposed to other pistols. Campaign It appears throughout the campaign, being the main secondary weapon of the Atlas Corporation as well as being used by the Sentinel Task Force and the USMC, and in rare occasions by the KVA. The Atlas 45 dropped by enemy Atlas Juggernauts (drawn upon running out of ammo for they primary weapon) has the appearance of the '''A1 supply drop variant (except in "Captured", where they use standard Atlas 45s instead, though these ones have Extended Mags). In "Manhunt", Mitchell's and Ilona's Atlas 45s are customized with a Red Dot Sight and Suppressor. In "Captured" and "Terminus", all Atlas 45s have Extended Mags. Multiplayer The Atlas 45 is a semi-automatic handgun with about the same damage as a fully-automatic weapon. It has a low ammo capacity compared to the PDW and MP443 Grach, but is higher than the RW1 with its one-shot capacity. It also has relatively low recoil, and the best handling of all the pistols. At close range it is a three shot kill to the chest. Overall, the Atlas 45 is a poor weapon compared to the other pistols in the game, but an accurate player with a fast trigger finger can use this pistol as effectively as any other. Exo Survival The Atlas 45 also appears in Exo Survival. It costs 1 upgrade point to buy. It is given to the Light Exo and Demolition classes by default, and given to downed players by default, even if they have another pistol. It is also given to the player by default if an objective is failed and the player's primary weapons are jammed. Similarly, it is given to the player if they make it to the last round on the map Riot, and the player loses their other weapons. Overall, it is a poor weapon, having low damage and a low ammo capacity. Its only real redeeming qualities are its high handling and low recoil. Overall, another pistol would be a statistically better choice, or if the player wants a semi-auto weapon, then other good choices would be the MK14 or the EPM3. Exo Zombies The Atlas 45 appears in Exo Zombies, as the starting weapon for all players, essentially filling in for the M1911 from Zombies. Although it is effective at building up points, it is recommended to trade it for a different weapon as soon as possible due to it statistically being the worst weapon in the game mode. The usefulness of upgrading it is debatable - since upgrades are permanent, if the player dies, when they come back, their upgrades will remain, so that they have a relatively decent weapon to defend themselves with until they can get something else. This means that if a player upgrades an Atlas 45 to, say, a Mk6, and then dies, when they come back, they will respawn with an Atlas 45 Mk6. The upgrades also apply when in a downed state, meaning players have a chance to kill zombies faster to clear the area for other player to revive them. On the other hand, if the player exclusively uses the Atlas 45, it will not generate enough points to upgrade it every time it needs an ammo refill. For this reason, it is recommended to buy another weapon. Attachments *Red Dot Sight - 20 Kills *Auto Focus Sight - 40 Kills *Target Enhancer - 60 Kills *ACOG Scope - 80 Kills *Suppressor - 10 ADS Kills *Parabolic Microphone - 20 ADS Kills *Laser Sight - 10 Hip Fire Kills *Tactical Knife - 20 Hip Fire Kills *Akimbo - 40 Hip Fire Kills *Extended Mags - 3 Double Kills Exo Zombies Attachments *Target Enhancer - Mk 4 *Extended Mags - Mk 10 Supply Drop Variants *'Oath Breaker Elite' (Integrated Target Enhancer, Handling +2, Accuracy -1, Fire Rate -1) *'Huckleberry Elite' (Handling +3, Accuracy -2, Damage -1) *'Flogger Professional' (Integrated Red Dot Sight, Fire Rate +1, Range -1) *'Cudgel Professional' (Integrated Laser Sight, Handling +1, Fire Rate -1) *'Woo Professional' (Integrated Akimbo, Fire Rate +1, Accuracy -1, no optical attachments) stats also erroneously state mag capacity -1 *'Ranger Enlisted' (Range +1, Damage -1) *'A1 Enlisted' (Handling +1, Fire Rate -1) *'A2 Enlisted' (Handling +1, Range -1) *'A3 Enlisted' (Handling +1, Damage -1) *'A3M2 (300 Kills) '(Handling +2, Damage -1, Accuracy -1) *'AE' Limited Edition or Pro Edition Bonus (Cosmetic difference only: Atlas-style camouflage) Gallery Atlas 45 AW.png|The Atlas 45 in first person. Atlas 45 Iron Sights AW.png|The Iron Sights of the Atlas 45. Atlas 45 Reloading AW.png|Reloading the Atlas 45. Trivia *The Woo variant of the Atlas .45 is a reference to John Woo, who was famous for featuring dual-wielded weapons in many of his action movies. *When an optical attachment is selected, a rail is added on top to hold the sight. However, this rail will also be present when only the Laser Sight is attached, thus obstructing the iron sights somewhat. *Sometimes, when certain challenges are completed, "Atlas" is misspelled "Altas". *In Exo Zombies, the Atlas 45 has a different firing sound. *The image for Gung-Ho depicts an Atlas-45 using a typical pistol magazine instead of its unique front-loaded magazine. Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Handguns